


More

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Engorgio, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, it's rated M guys do the math okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>excerpt; He pulled almost all the way out, the bump in Draco's belly sinking in as he did, and with a great thrust was buried again a second later. Both boys screamed out, the combination of sensations almost too much. Draco lost the feeling in his legs for a moment.</p><p>"Ah, hnng.. keep going."</p><p>A short rp between a friend and I in which Harry's cock isn't quite enough to satisfy Draco's mighty needs. Warning for slight crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> So first post on this website! Neato! I hope you guys enjoy it, however small and underwhelming it may be!!

Draco buried his face in the sheets, hand scrambling for something to cling to as the saviour of the wizarding world slammed into his ass, steady but out of control, like a storm in a bottle, heated and wet, skewering him like a piece of meat.

"Harry," he panted, meeting every thrust with equal vigor, "I need more. I n-need- _MERLIN!_ " Draco let out a whine from the back of his throat, reaching behind him to claw at Harry's thigh.

"Oh?" Harry purred, nails raking down Draco's back, "Am I not big enough for that eager ass?"

" _So big_ ," Draco cooed, clenching around Harry's cock. He was, by no stretch of the imagination, small. In fact, Draco'd say he was one of the biggest he'd ever seen- which may have said a lot, "But I need more. Please, Harry, please. I need you t-to tear me apart."

"Ah, Draco," Harry simpered, licking from the middle of Draco's spine to his neck, " _Anything_ for you."

With a short pause in thrusts and a flick of his wrist, Harry pulled himself halfway out and aimed his wand at himself, muttering a very soft " _Engorgio_."

The effect was instant. The burn in Draco's ass became unfathomable. He was stretched completely, fully, as Harry's dick became three times its original size, and Draco was absolutely sure it was touching the beginning of his large intestine, curving into his body and making his stomach bulge a little. He choked out a gasp that turned into a sob, and he had to lift up onto his hands to change the angle.

"You alright?" Harry grunted, jaw as clenched as his hands were around Draco's waist. It would seem he was just as, if not more affected, the pressure around his enlarged cock making him more sensitive than ever.

"Yes," Draco moaned, "Yes, just move. _Move_."

And Harry did. He pulled almost all the way out, the bump in Draco's belly sinking in as he did, and with a great thrust was buried again a second later. Both boys screamed out, the combination of sensations almost too much. Draco lost the feeling in his legs for a moment.

"Ah, hnng.. keep going."

Harry built up a steady pace in a matter of minutes, first going slowly enough to make Draco accustomed to the bigger intrusion. Every thrust writhed against Draco's prostate, and the blond almost couldn't take it.

"Never thought Draco Malfoy'd be such a cockslut," Harry grunted, flicking his sweat drenched hair from his face and causing a few strands to stick to his cheeck, "Begging to be filled so fully. Bet Neville'd be interested in sharing you," He grinned, "Boy's got a knob almost as big as mine. You'd like that, wouldn't you."

Draco wailed his approval, pushing back into Harry with all the strength he had left.

"Yes, yes _please_ , I want your cock. I want _both of you_. God, Harry, you feel so amazing. Please, _come_ , I-I want all of it inside me-"

Harry lasted two more thrusts, before his entire body shook and Draco felt a warmth in a new part of himself. The bulge in his belly grew with the spewing of seed from Harry's dick. The pain was almost overwhelming, but the continuous rubbing against his prostate, coupled with the tight sensation in his ass, had Draco following not a moment after, coating the sheets beneath him generously.                   

"Harry," Draco grunted as his vision returned. Now that he'd come, the enlarged dick in him was somewhat unbearable.

"Hnn.. Yeah, alright," Harry soothed, gently easing his cock from his ass. Draco hissed when the head popped out, clenching around air and falling to the bedsheets and into his cooling cumpuddle with a grunt. As his belly hit the bed, the pressure caused a new burst of Harry's seed to push out of Draco's ass and run down his thighs. 

"Finite," Harry croaked, flicking his wand at his spent cock. It quickly turned back into a managable size, and Harry wasted no time in rolling over and curling around Draco, feeling more than satisfied.

"We're dirty," Draco groaned, attempting to push Harry off of him. Harry just chuckled and clung tighter.

"We can wash up in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I need comments to live


End file.
